No More Denying
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Fleur must be true to herself.


**Title:** No More Denying  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur, Bill/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 992  
 **Summary:** Fleur must be true to herself.

 **Notes:**

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Atlas - Write about someone who is figuratively carrying a heavy burden

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - dancing (action)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Myths and Legends - Task 3 - Write about a bride who never ends up getting married, for whatever reasons. Incorporate her wedding dress

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 299. Famous

* * *

Fleur allowed Bill to hold her in his arms as they swayed to the song. She tried to put on a happy face, tried to _be_ happy. After all, they were all famous war heroes, and she was marrying someone who loved her and who she loved. They were soulmates, right?

Over her future husband's shoulder, against her will, her eyes drifted to the second oldest Weasley son, Charlie.

He leaned against the wall, his eyes fixated on Bill and Fleur. Although he might appear casual to an outsider—one who didn't know Charlie well—she saw the anger in his eyes and in the stiff way he held his body.

She swallowed, quickly looking back at Bill. Thankfully, Bill seemed oblivious to Fleur's turmoil as the smile never left his face.

Fleur knew what she had with Charlie had to be in the past. The one kiss they shared was a mistake. Her and Bill had been in a middle of a fight and Charlie had comforted her. He was convenient for when she wanted to feel special.

The kiss meant absolutely nothing.

 _'Then why does my heart flutter when I look at Charlie. Why does it feel like I have angry pixies in my stomach every time he touches me?'_

She shook her head, trying to shake the traitorous thoughts out of her head. _'Bill is going to be my husband. I love him. I do.'_

 _CWFD~CWFD_

Fleur held her beautiful wedding dress up to her body as she stared at herself in the mirror. It was form-fitting to her figure perfectly, and her mother told her it made her look like a fairy princess.

She sighed as she hung it up in her closet. She tried to dredge up some excitement, but it was impossible.

Fleur faced the mirror again. Her hand rested on her stomach as she imagined the little life growing inside of her.

Bill didn't know yet, and she wasn't sure how he would react. She knew she should tell him before they were married, but something was stopping her.

Fleur hadn't meant to get pregnant of course, but it happened in one night of passion. Her and Bill would be parents in seven months. Although it wasn't planned, it was another thing that should make her happy, but once again, it didn't.

 _'Why? Why? Why?'_

The picture of a shorter and bulkier Weasley flashed through her mind and warmth filled her whole body. She knew why of course. She couldn't keep denying it. She was engaged to the wrong Weasley.

A lot of brides changed their minds before they got married, but most of them weren't pregnant with their future husband's child. And no matter how much Fleur wished she could love Bill, her child's father, she knew it was impossible because her heart belonged to another. And she knew she couldn't simply get married because she was pregnant. It wasn't fair to her, Charlie, or Bill. And it wouldn't be fair to her child if he or she had two parents that were in an unhappy marriage.

She needed to do the right thing, no matter how difficult the right thing might be.

 _CWFD~CWFD_

Bill looked down at the table. "Get out!" he ordered.

"I'm sorry," Fleur murmured. "I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry."

Bill closed his eyes and swallowed, letting some of his anger go. "As much as I want to hate you, I can't. It would be easier if I could, but I can't hate you for falling in love with him. Does he love you back?"

Fleur tried to stop the tears from falling as she stared at her hands in her lap. "I don't know. We never talked about it." She looked up. Her eyes searched his for understanding. She didn't want there to be any confusion, so she continued, "I'm going to tell him how I feel, though. I hope you understand, but I have to _try_ at least."

Bill nodded. "Give me some time. I'm not telling you to wait, but don't shove any developments in my face."

"Of course," Fleur promised. She wouldn't have done that anyways because despite everything, Bill was a good man, and he would have been a wonderful husband. The two of them just weren't meant to be together. She almost hated herself for asking the next question, but she had to know. "What about the baby?"

"We can work out a custody agreement. I want to be there for my child."

"I would never dream of keeping you away from him or her," she whispered.

"My mom is not going to be happy, so you might want to steer clear of the Burrow for a while. She'll probably cool down as soon as she sees evidence of her first grandbaby, though."

Fleur nodded. "I'll leave now. I am sorry. So, so sorry."

"I know."

 _CWFD~CWFD_

Fleur went to Charlie as soon as possible. When he opened the door to his room at the Three Broomsticks, he immediately engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to come to my realization," she whispered against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "At least you got there."

She pulled back and stared at him, her dark blue eyes clashing with his light blue eyes. "I was going to ask you how you felt, but I don't think I have to anymore."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. When they separated, Fleur tilted her head slightly. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Later," Charlie breathed. "There are more important things to do right now."

When they kissed again, Fleur closed her eyes. She knew she should tell Charlie about the baby before they went any farther, but her mind was no longer working as his larges hands caressed her sides.

There would be time to talk later.


End file.
